vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Het moordspel
Schermafbeelding 2016-09-06 om 17.52.39.png '23 september 2016 - 16 november 2016' June Van Damme, de meest gehate vrouw uit de hele Familie-geschiedenis, is dood. Één kogel maakte een einde aan jaren sabotage, terreur en moordpogingen. Maar wie loste het schot? Wie ging door het lint? De psychopathische trekjes van June maakte haar tot vijand nummer 1. En het ging van kwaad naar erger toen Peter Van den Bossche haar aan de deur had gezet. Haar wraak tegenover de hele familie ging diep. Niemand bleef gespaard. Maar wie van haar tegenstanders kon het niet langer aan en haalde de trekker over? Lars De Wulf's notities zijn de basis van het grote Familie-moordspel dat volgt. Spelers komen via de VTM-app terecht in de kamer van een hacker, die het onderzoek van inspecteur Stef Mortier saboteert. Daar kunnen ze ronddwalen en snuisteren in alles wat hij over het onderzoek verzamelt. Aan de hand van dag- en weekvragen ontrafelen spelers het mysterie. Op maandag 14 november, enkele dagen voor de grote ontknoping op antenne, kunnen alle puzzelstukjes samengelegd worden en kennen de spelers als eerste de identiteit van de moordenaar. Nog meer aanwijzingen voor het moordonderzoek kunnen tussen 24 september en 8 oktober gesprokkeld worden in verschillende Vlaamse steden. Daar wordt telkens het bureau van inspecteur Mortier neergepoot en opengesteld voor het publiek. Aan hen om de verborgen tips te zoeken en te verzamelen. Op zaterdag 24 september opent het bureau op het Werfplein in Aalst. Op zaterdag 1 oktober volgt dan de Grote Markt in Genk en op zaterdag 8 oktober is de Grote Markt van Roeselare ten slotte aan de beurt. Wie heeft June vermoord? Aan de Familie-kijkers om de dader als eerste te ontmaskeren. Spotfamaalst.jpg.png|'Kantoor Mortier'|link=Het moordspel - Kantoor Mortier Reclame Het-moordspel Aalst 007.png|'Reclame'|link=Het moordspel - Reclame Familie moordspel 002.jpg|'Vragen'|link=Het moordspel - Vragen Prijzen.png|'Prijzen'|link=Het moordspel - Prijzen Familie moordspel 003.jpg|'Stemmenwerk'|link=Het moordspel - Stemmenwerk IMG 0777.jpg|'Codes'|link=Het moordspel - Geheime codes Peter moordopjune.jpg|'Multimedia'|link=Het moordspel - Multimedia IMG 0750.jpg|'Mails'|link=Het moordspel - Mails IMG 0757.jpg|'Notities'|link=Het moordspel - Notities van de hacker IMG 0768.jpg|'Facebook'|link=Het moordspel - Facebook IMG 0792.jpg|'Browsergeschiedenis'|link=Het moordspel - Browsergeschiedenis IMG 0782.jpg|'Berichten'|link=Het moordspel - Berichten IMG 0785.jpg|'Audiobestanden'|link=Het moordspel - Audiobestanden Schermafbeelding 2016-09-06 om 18.00.09.png|'Notities Lars'|link=Notitieboekje Lars De Wulf Faq 1.jpg|'FAQ'|link=Het moordspel - FAQ 'Aan mijn medespeurders' Onderstaande tekst is een mail van Stef Mortier aan alle spelers van het Familie-moordspel op 16 november 2016 om 21.00 uur: Beste gamer Zoals je weet, heeft Igor Eremenko er alles aan gedaan om het onderzoek de verkeerde richting uit te sturen door valse sporen te leggen. Niet enkel en alleen om Cédric Van de Caveye te helpen, maar ook omdat ik in zijn ogen tekortgeschoten ben als vader (iets waarin ik hem, als ik eerlijk ben, gelijk moet geven). Misschien wel een nobel doel om zijn vriend te helpen, maar het doel heiligt niet altijd de middelen. En Igor heeft, als je het even op een rij zet, echt wel alle middelen ingezet. *Zo heeft hij de foto van Cédric bij het optreden van Ellie Goulding gephotoshopt. Daaruit moest blijken dat Cédric de avond van de moord op Werchter was. Een piste die we erg, zeg maar veel té, lang hebben aangehouden. Een bewijs dus dat check, dubbelcheck en triplecheck nooit overbodig zijn. *Hij heeft foto's van Peter Van den Bossche, Veronique Van den Bossche en Lars De Wulf in hun jonge jaren de wereld ingestuurd. Daaruit had dan moeten blijken dat deze 3 elkaar al van in hun jeugd kennen en misschien wel samen (één voor allen, allen voor één?) de moord op June Van Damme beraamd hebben, om het familiebedrijf weer in familiehanden te krijgen. *Igor heeft bijzonder veel moeite gedaan om de verdenking op Lars De Wulf te brengen. Zo zouden Lars en June elkaar reeds een jaar voor de moord ontmoet hebben op de modebeurs Milano Unica. Voeg daar dan nog eens de valse jaarcijfers van iDex aan toe en je zou inderdaad gaan geloven dat Lars De Wulf aasde op de job van June Van Damme. Zeker als het vermoeden wordt gewekt dat Lars voor niet veel tot niets terugdeinst, remember de foto van de uitgebrande villa en de gelekte informatie over zijn woede-uitbarstingen. Met die brand in de villa had Lars echter niets te maken (volgens de deskundige van de brandweer lag kortsluiting aan de oorzaak) en hij heeft zijn woede-uitbarstingen dankzij deskundige begeleiding onder controle. *Ook Simon Feyaerts moest eraan geloven. Toevallig toch dat net nu dat compromitterend mailverkeer tussen June Van Damme en Simon over de 8.000 euro die Simon via oplichting van VDB Fashion had gestolen aan het licht kwam. Met de foto van Simon waaruit blijkt dat ook hij interesse heeft in hacken heeft Igor geprobeerd om Simons foute acties nog wat extra aan te dikken. Er zijn zelfs momenten geweest waarbij ik er vanuit ging dat het Simon kon zijn die ons onderzoek sabboteerde. *Het schoenenverhaal, daar heeft hij me echt wel bijna mee gehad. Zeker omdat hij verwees naar Newsmonkey. Dan begint een mens inderdaad te denken: wat als die "schoenen" inderdaad voor de moord op VDB Fashion zijn toegekomen ... ? *En Rudi Verbiest. Ach, ik krijg een beetje medelijden met die man. Hij zat al zolang in voorarrest en dan maakte de hacker hem nog eens extra verdacht door valse bankafschriften de wereld in te sturen waaruit zou moeten blijken dat Rudi zijn ouders elke maand 2.000 euro toestopte. Igor zal waarschijnlijk gedacht hebben dat, als dit ons ter ore kwam, de ouders van Rudi plots geen betrouwbare getuigen meer waren. En gelijk had hij: voor 2.000 euro per maand liegt iedereen. *De verdachtmaking van Mieke Van den Bossche leek jullie misschien erover, maar stel je eens in mijn plaats, na zoveel weken onderzoek en zoveel dode sporen. Op de duur gaat een mens geloven dat alles kan, ook de meest ondenkbare zaken. Igor heeft daar op onze goedgelovigheid gerekend. Hij had de aanwezigheidslijsten wel vervalst, zodat leek of Mieke niet in het ziekenhuis was. Voeg daar nog die verwijzing naar The Vow aan toe en een mens denkt twee keer na over schuld en onschuld ... Maar wij hadden daar beter moeten weten: ze lag op cardiologie en eigenlijk wisten wij dat. Alleen herrinerden we het ons iets te laat, met alle nare gevolgen vandien voor Mieke Van den Bossche. Al gaf het ons wel de aanzet om het reilen en zeilen van haar vader, Jan Van den Bossche, nog eens onder de loupe te nemen. Niet dat dit het juiste spoor was, maar zoals ik al eerder zei: het is belangrijk om alles te checken, te dubbelchecken en zo nodig te triplechecken. Rest mij nog jullie te bedanken om in dit kluwen van valse sporen, intriges en bizarre wendingen toch een einde te zien aan deze duistere tunnel en het moordonderzoek tot een goed einde te brengen. Met vriendelijke groet Stef Mortier Commissaris GP Mechelen 'Vermelde Personages' Hieronder vind je een overzicht van de personages die in het moordspel zitten: 'Personages uit de serie' Pierre.PNG|'Pierre'|link=Pierre Van den Bossche ProfielFrancoisSeizoen2portret.jpg|'François'|link=François Van den Bossche Portret-walter.png|'Walter'|link=Walter Dierckx AnnaS26.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS26.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche RitaVDBSeizoen25.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche GuidoVDBLangLeve.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van Den Bossche BartS26.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen26.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS26.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueS26.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS26.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens S12-bianca.png|'Bianca'|link=Bianca Parducci profiel giancarlo.PNG|'Giancarlo'|link=Giancarlo Parducci LeenS26.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche Els seizoen17.png|'Els'|link=Els D'hollander rene_seizoen16.png|'René'|link=René D'hollander HannahSeizoen26.png|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche TrudyS26.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LindaSeizoen26.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet Isabelle seizoen16.png|'Isabelle'|link=Isabelle Solie Heidis13.png|'Heidi'|link=Heidi Janssens Andreass14.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Mitsides Mario seizoen16.png|'Mario'|link=Mario Van de Caveye familie4035.jpg|'Kobe'|link=Kobe Dierckx GuidoSeizoen26.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseS26.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricSeizoen26.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye DieuwkeMoordspel.jpg|'Dieuwke'|link=Dieuwke Mitsides JelleS26.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche WimVeugelenS26.png|'Wim'|link=Wim Veugelen EvyS26.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen26.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen26.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans S24 hilde-profiel.png|'Hilde'|link=Hilde Godemont JuneS26.png|'June'|link=June Van Damme 40.jpg|'Robert'|link=Robert Celis BennyS26.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS26.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels ArnoS26.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens LiesbethS26.png|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels StefanieS25.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiS26.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ArthurSeizoen26.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche ZjefS26.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder AgnesSeizoen26.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert FaroudKirS26.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir JennyS26.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven KobeSeizoen26.png|'Kobe'|link=Kobe Vermiert EmmaSeizoen26.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck StanSeizoen26.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers EsteeS25.jpg|'Estee'|link=Estee Eeckelaert BenKellyS26.png|'Ben'|link=Ben Kelly SimonSeizoen26.png|'Simon'|link=Simon Van den Bossche VerlamdeVrouwS25.jpg|'Kirsten'|link=Kirsten Caemerlinck InspecteurVerhelstS25.jpg|'Verhelst'|link=Verhelst MilaSeizoen26.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche RuthS26.png|'Ruth'|link=Ruth Delaet DriesS26.png|'Dries'|link=Dries Van Renterghem FonsVerbiestS26.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineVerbiestS26.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest GertSeizoen26.png|'Gert'|link=Gert Beysen PaulS26.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Wils VanLaerS26.png|'Van Laer'|link=Van Laer NODV-Erik.png|'Erik'|link=Erik Verstraeten StefSeizoen26.png|'Stef'|link=Stef Mortier MaaikeVerstraetenS26.png|'Maaike'|link=Maaike Verstraeten LarsSeizoen26.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf GerritDockxS26.png|'Gerrit'|link=Gerrit Dockx AlfonsSeizoen26.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AlexandraSeizoen26.png|'Alexandra'|link=Alexandra Verhaegen VivSeizoen26.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyens AdvocaatRudiSeizoen26.png|'Rudi's advocaat'|link=Rudi's advocaat WoutSeizoen26.png|'Wout'|link=Wout CynthiaSeizoen26.png|'Cynthia'|link=Cynthia PamBauwensSeizoen26.png|'Pam'|link=Pam Bauwens EllieS26.png|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Segers AmelieProfiel26.JPG|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf 'Andere (fictieve) personages' *Agent P. Versluys *Amal Bilçeck *Berend Herckmans *Bernard Schryvers *Bert Hermans *Blake Mortimer *Congron Li *Daniel *Daniel Bergen *Dave Reyskens *Dokter Van den Bries *Eva Perez *Freddy De Boosere *Frederik De Smet *Gijs Thijssen *Giovanni Berardocco *Guy Parmentier *Hilde De Laet *Igor Eremenko *Jelle Verpoort *Jona Gheysels *Joyce *Julie Kegels *Liu *Louis *Mark De Wit *Mick Fortems *Ming Chen *Paul De Geyter *Paul Van Damme *Receptionist Patershof *Rocco Peeters *Sandra Mortier *Sanjay Wong *Sarah Potoms *Steven De Vroe *Steven Janssens *Svetlana Mitrofanova *Sylvie *Tom De Wilde *L. Van Leemputten *Walter De Preter *Willem Van Aken 'Personages onder een schuilnaam' *A. *Galaxy Guy *gvdb 2601 *Mister X *Natural Born Killer *Onbekend Onbekend *Prince Charming *S. *Sushi Queen *Sweet Baby Jesus *The Real Napster 'Lees Meer' *Het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts (app) *De Zaak Bart (applicatie) en De Zaak Bart (reeks) (app en webserie) *Notitieboekje Lars De Wulf (app) *Moord op June Van Damme Category:Het moordspel Category:Seizoen 26